Goodbye
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: {One shot} Angst-y. Depressing. Ken's dead. Greiving person. {Kenhika}


**Goodbye**

**A/N: This is a little odd. I was depressed, finding out about what condition Mulder is in when he comes back on the X-Files. Please read/review. The song is underlined.**   


**I don't own Digimon. I don't own 'Goodbye'. Toei owns Digimon. The Spice Girls own 'Goodbye'.**   


**No, no, no, no**   
**No, no, no, no**   
**No, no, no, no**

**I stared at the coffin, sitting in the front row, next to his parents. I was blinking back tears. He was lying there, his expression peaceful and serene, not the usual troubled one it wore in life. His dark hair was brushed neatly, contrasting sharply with the white pillow he lay on. He wore a simplistic black suit, bringing out the paleness of his complexion. Only a week ago had I been laughing and kidding around with this boy. He hadn't even had a chance to live his life.**

**Dead at age fifteen. That's what he was. And it was all my fault.**

**"Ken-chan, why did you have to go?" I asked sadly, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.**   


**~*~ Flashback ~*~**   


**"Come on, Ken-chan!" I called, "Hurry up! There's no cars!"**

**"I don't think..." he began, but I had already darted across the street.**

**Then, as I was in the middle of the street, a sports car came tearing around the corner.**

**"Watch out!" he cried out. I turned to see the sports car.**

**My mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. My eyes widened and I stood, frozen by shock, in the path of the car.**

**"NO!" he cried, horrified.**

**Listen little child,**   
**There will come a day**   
**When you are able, able to say**   
**Never mind the pain, all the aggravation**   
**You know there's a better way, for you and me, to be.**

**I closed my eyes, willing my death to be quick and painless, for my family and friends to remember me. It seemed like an eternity. But when I opened my eyes, an eternity had not passed. The sports car was still speeding towards me. Then, I felt myself being shoved to the side. I hit the ground hard. there was a squealing of tires and a thump.**

**_Oh, God, no..._I thought, daring to open my eyes. My fears were confirmed.**

**Ken was lying in the middle of the road, flat on his back, in a pool of blood. The sports car's tires screeched as it drove away. I imaged that the driver was drunk.**

**"Ken, oh, God, Ken.." I cried, tears streaming down my face. I ran to him and dropped to my knees beside him.**

**"I'm glad you're all right." he said, smiling softly at me.**

**Look for the rainbow, in every storm**   
**Fly like an angel, Heaven sent to me**

**"Ken-chan...don't leave me!" I begged, holding tightly to his hand.**

**"Gomen...I can't stay..." he said, tears starting to fill his eyes, "Remember that I love you, I always will, even in death."**

**_In death._ The words stung me, cutting deep into my heart, "Ken, no. You're going to live. You have to."**

**"I can't...I won't be able to hold on..." he said. My tears splashed down on his face, already paler than it was moments earlier.**

**"No, Ken, please." I cried.**

**"Koibito, gomen. We'll be together someday...but not today." he said, tracing my cheek with one hand, "Sayonara...don't forget me..."**

**Those were his last words. He closed his eyes and one last breath passed through his lips.**

**Goodbye my friend**   
**I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here**   
**Its not the end**   
**Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears**

**"Ken...Ken-chan..." I cried, horrified at what I had just witnessed. "No! Don't leave me!" I cried.**

**But I knew it was too late. He was gone.**

**_Gone, gone, gone._ The words echoed in my mind.**

**_Don't forget me._ His last plea and words stayed in my mind.**

**"Ken-chan, I'll never forget you." I promised, kissing the cold lips of my dead love.**   


**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**   


**Just a little girl, big imagination**   
**Never let no-one take it away**   
**Went into the world (into the world)**   
**What a revelation,**   
**She found there's a better way, for you and me, to be**

**"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a beloved son and a dear friend, Ken Ichijouji." the minister began.**

**I tried to keep back the tears, but couldn't. They coursed down my face, streaking my mascara. I know that Daisuke would tell me that I looked like a racoon, but I didn't care. My heart was broken and I felt like I was being torn apart.**

**_Ken, why? Why did you have to leave me?_ I cried, wiping tears off my cheeks with my handkerchief. I felt as if the tears would never stop, like the way my sorrow would never stop.**

**"Ken was a great friend to us all." my attention was drawn back to the pulpit. Takeru was up there now, talking, "He was a wonderful person and I'm sure we'll all miss him."**

**_I know I will._ I thought miserably.**

**Look for the rainbow, in every storm**   
**Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you**   
**You'll always be someone's baby.**

**"It'll be okay." someone whispered and a hand squeezed my shoulder. I turned to see Mimi sitting behind me with Jyou. She had flow all the way back from America for this occasion. She was wearing sombre black and tears were shining in her chocolate eyes as she held Jyou's hand.**

**I managed a trembling half-smile, tears over-flowing from my eyes as I turned back around. Takeru had finished his eulogy and was stepping down. As he walked past me, he smiled sadly. Daisuke then stepped up to the pulpit.**

**The Ichijoujis had asked if all of us Digidestined could do an eulogy at Ken's funeral. We had all agreed.**

**"Well, I'm not really sure what to say." Daisuke said, looking uncomfortable in his suit at the front of the church. "Ken was a terrific friend, always there if you needed help..especially with homework. I'm glad I knew him, even if it was only for a short while. But, if only he hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, he would still be here.**

**If only. The world was full of so many 'if onlys' and 'what ifs'. I had my own personal 'what ifs'. What if I'd never stepped out into the street? What if Ken hadn't pushed me? But, there was no way I'd ever know.**

**So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no**   
**no, no, no, no**

**One by one, the rest of the Digidestined went up to the pulpit to say a few short words about Ken. Soon, all too soon, it was my turn.**

**I walked up, passing by his coffin, trying to compose myself. "As you all know, I loved Ken. A lot. People often said that we would be together forever. But, I guess those were only words. Ken was gentle, compassionate and kind."**

**Kindness. His crest.**

**"He showed respect for everyone. And valued every living thing's life. Unfortunately, some drunk didn't have the same values." I said, my throat constricting due to my tears. "Ken, I want you to know that I'll always love you."**

**I managed to choke out those words before dissolving completely into tears. I made my way back to my seat and Mrs. Ichijouji hugged me,**

**"I know it must have been hard for you to say those things." she whispered.**

**_You have no idea,_ I thought, crying.**

**Goodbye my friend**   
**Know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel you're here**   
**Its not the end**   
**Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears**

**A few more people talked about Ken, then the coffin was closed and lifted by the pallbearers and brought outside. I followed along with everyone.**

**"Now, as a symbolic gesture, I would like the family to lay Ken to rest by throwing handfuls of dirt on his coffin." the minister said.**

**Mr Ichijouji stepped out and around to the side of the hole in the ground in which Ken was meant to be buried. Meanwhile, Mrs Ichijouji turned to me, "You, too."**

**_They want me to help lay Ken to rest?_ I asked myself in shock.**

**"Please. You were the one closest to him." she said. I nodded, following her around to the grave.**

**"Good-bye Ken. You'll always be in our hearts." Mr. Ichijouji said, tossing a handful of dirt into the hole where Ken's coffin was.**

**The dirt made a dull thud as it his the mahogany of the coffin.**

**"Ken, we'll miss you. But we know you're with Osamu." Mrs Ichijouji said, tossing her handful of dirt onto the coffin.**

**Another thud.**

**"Koibito, I'll never forget you. You'll always be with me, in spirit." I said, tossing my handful of dirt into the hole.**

**A third thud.**

**A final-sounding, heart-wrenching, third thud.**

**_He's gone..._ I said to myself, crying softly. _And he isn't coming back._**

**So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no**   
**No, no, no, no**   
**You know its time to say goodbye**   


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


**Ken Ichijouji watched his own funeral. "Don't be sad." he begged her, "Please. It breaks my heart."**

**But, of course, she couldn't hear him.**

**He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother, Osamu there.**

**"She'll be all right, Ken." he promised.**

**"I hope so." Ken said, staring sadly at his love.**

**The times when we would play about,**   
**The way we used to scream and shout**   
**We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way.**

**"Sayonara, Ken-chan." she whispered, tears falling onto the ground.**

**"Sayonara, koibito." Ken whispered back.**   


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


**_Sayonara, koibito.._**

**The words, soft as a whisper on the wind. I heard them, but he couldn't be talking to me, could he?**

**I looked down at the the coffin, which was now hidden by dirt,**

**"I'll always love you, Ken." I whispered.**

**_I'll love you too..._**

**There was the voice again. I looked up to see a shimmering white light.**

**Look for the rainbow in every storm,**   
**Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you,**   
**You'll always be someone's baby**   
**I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here**   
**Its not the end**   
**Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.**

**No one else noticed it, I was sure.**

**"Ken-chan?" I asked.**

**"Are you all right?" Mrs Ichijouji asked me.**

**"Hai." I smiled softly.**

**_Be happy, koibito...you'll love again, I guarantee..._**

**"I don't know if I can." I whispered.**

**_Be strong and you will...never forget that I love you._**

**"How could I forget?" I asked softly.**

**"Are you sure you're all right." Mr Ichijouji asked me.**

**I didn't notice him. The light was fading.**

**"Ken-chan, don't go!" I cried.**

**_I have to...remember one thing..._**

**_I love you, Hikari-chan._**

**So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it,**   
**No, no, no, no**   
**You know its time to say goodbye (No, no, no, no)**   
**And don't forget you can rely (No, no, no, no)**   
**You know its time to say goodbye (No, no, no, no)**   
**I will help you on your way (No, no, no, no)**   
**I will help you everyday (No, no, no, no)**   
**No, no, no, no**   
  


**So? Read/review. *wipes away a tear* This is what happens when I have writer's block.**   



End file.
